Echanges profitables
by Rafikis
Summary: Suite à une expérience de Lord, Cat et Kara se retrouvent confrontées à une situation étrange.
1. Chapter 1

**ECHANGES PROFITABLES**

Résumé : Suite à une expérience de Lord, Cat et Kara se retrouvent confrontées à une situation étrange.

Disclamer : je ne suis absolument pas propriétaires des personnages créés par Jerry Siegel et reprit par CBS

Note : Il y aura au total 13 chapitres que je publierais tous les vendredi

En ce 4 juillet, tout le monde à National City était de repos, y compris les criminels et autres aliens. Cela permit à Kara de prendre un moment de détente avec sa sœur et ses amis. Après l'année mouvementée qu'ils venaient tous de passer, cette journée avait un gout de paradis. Les 5 amis avaient décidé de se retrouver en fin d'après-midi et de pique-niquer ensemble en attendant le feu d'artifice tiré depuis l'océan. Après avoir discuté pendant une heure de tout et rien, chacun se posa. James et Lucy s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les derniers événements leur avaient fait réaliser qu'ils avaient toujours des sentiments l'un pour l'autre et ils s'étaient donnés une nouvelle chance. Et le fait que Lucy avait été maintenue au poste de directrice du DOE malgré la grâce de Hank, avait permis à la jeune femme de rester à National City. Le martien avait préféré revenir dans l'ombre et se contentait d'un poste de scientifique. Il pouvait ainsi veiller aux sœurs Danvers mais plus discrètement sans toutefois abandonner les rechercher pour trouver Jeremiah. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'était pas avec eux aujourd'hui. Le 4 juillet signifiait moins de monde à la base et donc un meilleur accès aux différents serveurs. Ça n'avait pas vraiment enchanté Alex mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'était mis en tête d'apprendre à Winn quelques mouvements de self-défense, histoire de passer un peu sa frustration sur quelqu'un. Le jeune homme servait pour l'instant plus de punching-ball que de partenaire à l'agent du DOE. Kara ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois que son ami finissait à terre. Quant à la kryptonnienne, elle se plongea dans la lecture d'un livre qui trainait sur sa table de chevet depuis qu'elle avait décidé de devenir Supergirl. Bien sûr qu'elle ne regrettait pas ses nouvelles responsabilités mais toutes les péripéties s'étaient enchainées tellement vite qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réaliser. L'épisode Myriad lui avait fait comprendre que ses proches pouvaient lui être enlevés à tout moment. Elle avait quasiment faillit mourir de la main d'Alex parce qu'elle avait été incapable de faire du mal à sa sœur. Quant à l'attitude de Lucy, James et Winn, elle avait plus choqué Kara qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Elle avait beau savoir qu'ils étaient sous influence, elle n'était pas prête d'oublier leur regard froid et distant. Heureusement que Cat avait été là. Sa patronne avait beau être la femme hautaine connue de tous, elle était quand même quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter en cas de crise. Sans elle, Kara n'était pas sûr qu'elle aurait pu sauver la situation. Cela avait d'ailleurs beaucoup rapproché les deux femmes. L'héroïne en était même arrivée à se demander si Cat n'avait pas à nouveau des doutes concernant son identité. Et puis depuis cette affaire, Kara ressentait un nouveau sentiment pour la reine des médias. Elle avait toujours eu énormément de respect pour la femme qu'elle considérait comme son mentor mais c'était différent. La jeune femme avait en permanence le besoin de savoir si Cat allait bien. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir d'où ça venait mais ça devenait un peu plus fort chaque jour et ça commençait à lui faire peur. Mais elle avait décidé de ne pas penser à ça en ce jour de fête. Alors qu'elle venait de finir un nouveau chapitre, elle entendit un bruit étrange. Elle reprit sa lecture mais en restant attentive à son environnement. Le son se fit entendre une seconde fois. Kara ferma son livre et se concentra. La troisième fois que le bruit retenti, l'ambiance dans le parc changea. Les gens devenaient nerveux. Alex jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur et comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. La quatrième fois, le son fut accompagné d'un flash de lumière dorée et s'emblait s'être rapproché. Cela réveilla d'ailleurs Lucy et James. Les sœurs Danvers se regardèrent. Alex sortit son téléphone alors que Kara lui dit « Mets les à l'abri, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. » Après un hochement de tête de son ainée toujours scotch à son portable, l'héroïne partit en hyper-vitesse. Quelques secondes plus tard, Supergirl survolait le parc pour découvrir l'origine du phénomène. Elle trouva rapidement le coupable mais n'en crut pas ses yeux quand elle vit à qui il faisait face. Cat Grant se tenait devant ses fils et semblait essayer de raisonner un homme armé d'un fusil assez étrange. Derrière lui, de nombreuses personnes gisaient au sol. Kara espérait qu'elles étaient juste inconscientes. Elle atterrit entre Cat et l'homme. Dans son dos, elle entendit bouger avant que la voix de sa patronne retentisse :

« - Non Carter ! Tu restes avec ton frère. Adam, s'il te plait. Puis elle sentit la reine des médias prendre place à ses côtés alors que l'homme dit :

\- Voilà celle que j'attendais.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Supergirl.

\- Mon patron a créé ce nouveau joujou et il est très impatient de voir les effets que cela aura sur vous. Pour l'instant le test se passe comme il l'avait prévu, j'imagine donc ça va marcher sur vous aussi.

\- Un test ! s'exclama Cat. Je suis à peu près sûre de savoir qui est votre employeur et je me demande ce que Maxwell espère avec tout ça. Je croyais qu'il avait compris que Supergirl était de notre côté et qu'elle ferait tout pour nous protéger. Apparemment, il se méfie encore.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et à vrai dire, je m'en fous. Mon job est d'essayer ça sur Supergirl, peu importe combien j'ai fait de victime avant. Et comme j'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre … »

L'homme épaula son fusil et tira en direction de Cat. Par réflexe, Kara s'interposa dans la trajectoire du laser et prit sa patronne dans ses bras pour l'envelopper complètement afin de la protéger au maximum. Quand le laser les atteignit, l'héroïne ressentit la pire douleur de toute sa vie. Elle entendit également le cœur de Cat s'accélérait comme si elle aussi souffrait. Et d'un coup, plus rien. Les deux femmes venaient de s'évanouir. Adam se précipita vers elles alors que Lucy et Alex arrivaient, armes aux points. Pendant qu'Alex les examinait, Lucy demanda :

« - Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Un type leur a tiré dessus avec un laser. Supergirl a protégé ma mère mais au bout de quelques secondes, elles se sont effondrées, inconscientes, explique Adam.

\- Et l'homme ?

\- Il est partit à l'instant même où elles se sont écroulées.

\- Vous pourriez le décrire ? Ou votre frère ?

\- Je devrais pouvoir mais pour Carter, je promets rien, répondit le jeune homme avant de rajouter. Vous nous connaissez ?

\- J'ai travaillé pour votre mère quelques semaines et je suis une bonne amie de Supergirl. Je vais vous faire raccompagner et je laisserais une équipe en faction devant chez vous au cas où.

\- Et pour ma mère et Supergirl ? demanda Carter qui s'était rapproché.

\- Nous allons les amener dans un centre de soin spécialisé, dit Alex en se relevant. Je ne sais pas ce qui les a touchées et nous allons devoir faire des analyses poussées. Nous vous tiendrons informé dès que nous en serons un peu plus. »

Lucy regarda Alex, inquiète alors qu'Adam hocha la tête. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère et ensemble, ils rejoignirent les agents du DOE qui venaient d'arriver.


	2. Chapter 2

Eh ben ! Quel accueil ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont décidé de suivre ma fic et en particulier lorenalab et ValtineM pour leurs reviews

J'ai oublié de remercier mon mentor pour l'idée. Même si j'ai développé tout le reste, sans elle, cette fic n'existerait pas surtout parce que c'est elle qui m'a fait découvrir la série.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, dans un des laboratoires du DOE, Alex examinait les résultats des analyses pour la quatrième fois. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal, aussi bien dans celles de Cat que dans celles de Kara. La jeune femme s'arrachait les cheveux pour comprendre pourquoi elles étaient inconscientes. Elle finit par retourner auprès de sa sœur et de l'autre femme. A son entrée, Kara montra des signes de réveil. Alex poussa un soupir de soulagement. Alors qu'elle était en train de prendre ses constantes, l'héroïne ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait l'air perdu et quand elle demanda, sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude :

« - Ou suis-je ? puis regardant Alex, elle rajouta : votre visage me dit quelque chose, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Si c'est une blague, c'est pas drôle ! répondit l'agent du DOE mais devant l'air sérieux de Kara, elle rajouta, non ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.

\- Je plaisante rarement et jamais dans ce genre de situation. Maintenant, répondez-moi, ou est-ce que je me trouve ? »

Un gémissement de l'autre côté de la pièce empêcha Alex de répondre. Elle alla voir l'autre femme qui commençait à émerger. Un « Oh mon dieu ! » de la part de sa sœur détourna son attention quelques secondes. Kara s'emblait vraiment choquée de voir Cat allongée. Alex savait que sa sœur avait des sentiments pour sa patronne mais elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle la voyait comme un mentor, un peu comme son cousin. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas autre chose. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la voix de Cat qui demandait :

« - Alex ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Et pourquoi nous sommes au DOE ?

\- C'est pas possible ! s'exclama l'ainée des Danvers avant d'appuyer sur son oreillette. Directrice ! Elles sont réveillées mais il y a un problème. Il serait préférable qu'Hank vienne voir.

\- Tu me fais peur ! Pourquoi tu veux qu'Hank nous examine ? » demanda Cat.

Alex ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle pensait avoir compris ce qu'il se passait mais elle était incapable de l'expliquer. Elle se contenta de se décaler pour que Cat puisse voir Kara assise sur l'autre table d'examen. Les deux femmes restèrent sans voix. La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard et Lucy et Hank rentrèrent dans la pièce.

« - Agent Danvers, quel est le problème ? demanda la directrice en même temps que Kara s'exclama :

\- Lane, qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

\- Je crois que Supergirl et Miss Grant ont échangé leur corps, expliqua la scientifique.

\- Alex a raison, dit Hank. Je sens bien leur esprit mais pas au bon endroit.

\- Comment cela a pu arriver ? demanda Lucy

\- Le laser ! répondirent Kara et Cat ensemble

\- C'est l'explication la plus logique, renchérit Alex. Maintenant, je suis incapable de comprendre exactement comment ça s'est passé. Hank, tu as déjà eu affaire à un cas similaire ?

\- Non mais je n'ai jamais non plus vu de laser doré. Il faudrait vraiment qu'on retrouve le fusil pour pouvoir l'analyser.

\- Adam nous a fait une assez bonne description et nous avons pu retrouver l'homme grâce aux diverses vidéo tournées cet après-midi. Malheureusement, il n'est pas fiché. Nous sommes, pour le moment, dans une impasse, résuma Lucy.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à mes fils ? demanda Cat en se levant. Alex, un peu perturbée par le ton autoritaire que la reine des médias avait utilisé alors qu'elle avait la voix de sa sœur, répondit :

\- Des agents les ont ramenés chez vous et sont restés en surveillance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Kara en se levant à son tour.

\- Nous vous gardons en observation jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve comment inverser la situation, ordonna Lucy.

\- Non ! s'exclamèrent en cœur les trois autres femmes.

\- Elles ont raison, renchérit Hank. Beaucoup de monde ont vu Supergirl et Miss Grant être emmenées, inconscientes, par des hommes d'une agence gouvernementale. Si ni l'une, ni l'autre ne réapparaisse rapidement, les gens vont se poser des questions.

\- Mais Miss Grant ne sait pas gérer les pouvoirs de Supergirl, contra Lucy.

\- Je suis sûr que Supergirl se fera une joie de lui apprendre, lança Alex à l'attention de sa sœur qui rougit.» Finalement, maintenant qu'elles étaient réveillées, l'agent du DOE était très amusée par la situation et n'allait pas se priver. « Je vais les ramener en ville, après tout je suis la terrienne qui connait le mieux Supergirl.

\- Alex ! gronda Kara en la fusillant du regard alors que Cat demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ? Hank eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rire. Posant une main sur l'épaule d'Alex, il dit :

\- Je vais continuer sur les analyses et voir si je peux trouver quelque chose, puis il sortit le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

\- Je compte sur vous pour les ramener entières, souffla Lucy avant de partir à son tour, incrédule face à la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- J'ai posé une question, il me semble,» dit Cat en mettant ses points sur les hanches. Cette fois, Alex explosa de rire, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Supergirl à ce point sérieuse.

« - Nous sommes …. Partenaires, répondit Kara d'une petite voix.

\- Je vois, » dit Cat sur un ton polaire en regardant l'ainée des Danvers dans les yeux. Alex, aussi, avait compris le double sens des paroles de sa sœur, ce qui calma son fou rire bien plus efficacement que le regard de Cat mais ne démentit pas pour autant car la réaction de la reine des médias l'avait un peu surprise. Se pourrait-il qu'il y est anguille sous roche de son côté aussi ? Kara, quant à elle, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que l'ambiance avait changé. Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Sa sœur la suivit immédiatement en sortant son portable obligeant Cat à leur emboiter le pas. Alors qu'Alex composait un message, Kara regarda derrière elles avant de demander le plus doucement possible :

« - A qui tu écris ?

\- Aux garçons. J'avais promis de les tenir informé et puis aussi bien toi que elle, vous allez avoir besoin d'aide en attendant qu'on trouve une solution.

\- Tu leur as dit quoi ? Non parce que déjà en la vivant, la situation est incroyable alors par message…

\- Je leur ai juste dis que vous alliez bien et qu'il faudrait qu'ils nous rejoignent chez toi dans 1 heure, » répondit Alex en rangeant son téléphone mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

 **A suivre ...**


	3. Chapter 3

Petit chapitre de transition

lorenalab : les discussions que tu attends sont dans le prochain chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le trajet fut calme malgré les quelques protestations de Cat notamment au moment où les deux jeunes femmes lui avait demandé de mettre le bandeau pour des raisons de confidentialité. Les trois femmes parlèrent peu, chacune plongée dans ses pensées. Arrivée au pied de l'immeuble de Kara, Cat demanda :

« - Où sommes-nous ?

\- Chez moi, il vous faut des vêtements plus passe-partout, répondit l'héroïne en ouvrant la porte.

\- Je vais enfin découvrir tous les secrets de Supergirl, continua la reine des médias ravie.

\- Ma vie est un enfer, » souffla Kara quand sa sœur passa devant elle. Alex se retient à grande peine de rire mais son sourire était éloquent. Une fois dans l'appartement, l'agent du DOE ouvrit le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose à manger alors que Kara conduisait Cat dans sa chambre. Elle avait remarqué que sa patronne n'arrêtait pas de cligner des yeux. Elle sortit donc une paire de lunettes de sa table de chevet et les lui tendit :

« - Mettez-les, ça va vous aidait pour la vision rayon X le temps que vous maitrisiez mes pouvoirs.

\- Vous doutez que j'y arrive ? demanda Cat sur la défensive.

\- Non, je dis qu'il va vous falloir du temps. J'ai mis plus d'un mois à mon arrivée sur terre à contrôler ma vision et mon ouïe. Ces lunettes sont un raccourcit utile en attendant.

\- Oh, vous n'étiez donc pas parfaite en arrivant ? interrogea Cat d'un ton ironique mais en prenant tout de même la paire.

\- J'avais douze ans et aucune idée des pouvoirs que m'avait donnés ce soleil jaune. Les premiers mois ont été un cauchemar mais heureusement des gens m'ont aidé et notamment avec ces lunettes… Bref ! La penderie est là, faites votre choix, » termina Kara en sortant. Elle se posa au bar et regarda sa sœur préparait des pâtes. Au bout de quelques secondes, Alex prit la parole :

« - Tu joues un jeu dangereux en lui raconta tout ça. Elle va finir par comprendre qui tu es.

\- Elle comprendra de toute façon avec l'arrivée des garçons et puis je pense qu'elle a déjà des soupçons.

\- Est-ce que tu sauras gérer les conséquences ?

\- Ca va dépendre d'elle et de ce qu'elle va faire avec cette information, soupira Kara.

\- Tu devrais appeler Adam, dit Alex pour changer de sujet.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la kryptonnienne en se redressant.

\- Et bien, aux yeux de tous, tu es sa mère et il doit désespérément attendre de tes nouvelles, tout comme Carter. Même si, lui doit attendre autant de tes nouvelles que de celle de Supergirl.

\- Tu as raison, comme toujours. »

Kara trouva le téléphone de sa patronne dans son sac et s'assit sur le canapé. La conversation avec les deux Grant ne dura pas longtemps mais au moins ils étaient rassurés que leur mère aille bien et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à rentrer. La jeune femme avait à peine posé le portable que sa patronne sortit de sa chambre. Alex fut presque choquée de voir le corps de sa sœur dans une robe aussi sexy mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire la moindre réflexion, Kara gémit :

« - Oh non ! Tout mais pas cette robe. Je croyais que je l'avais brulée.

\- Cette robe est très bien, c'est d'ailleurs la seule chose de mettable que j'ai trouvé dans votre dressing.

\- Je vous en supplie, Miss Grant, changez-vous, » implora Kara. Cat, surprise par le ton employé par la jeune femme, fit demi-tour. Alex vient s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face de sa sœur et demanda :

« - C'est quoi le problème ? Je reconnais que c'est plus sexy que ce que tu as l'habitude de porter mais quand même.

\- La seule et unique fois où j'ai porté cette chose, je n'étais pas moi-même à cause d'un stupide caillou rouge, expliqua Kara les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ah ! fut la seule réponse que trouva Alex.

\- Comme tu dis ! Moi qui avais pensé que cette journée allait enfin se calmer, elle ne fait que devenir plus étrange d'heure en heure.

\- Tu dramatise un peu !

\- Elle arrive dans le top dix des pires journées de ma vie !

\- Ok, là, tu deviens carrément mélo ! Kara, ton corps et ton esprit vont bien même si ils ne sont pas au même endroit. On va vite trouver une solution Hank et moi. Et tes amis vont t'aider pour le boulot. Je suis sûr que même Miss Grant va y mettre du sien quand elle aura vraiment compris les enjeux.

\- Alex, réponds moi franchement ! Est-ce que nous avons déjà vécu une situation pire que celle-là ?

\- Le Black-Mercy ! déclara l'agent du DOE le visage soudain fermé et devant le regard d'incompréhension que lui rendait sa sœur, elle continua. Toi, tu étais dans un univers idyllique mais nous, on se démenait pour te sortir de là. On n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il t'arrivait et surtout si tu allais revenir. Quant Astra m'a dit comment t'aider, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde mais quand je t'ai vu dans ce monde … Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait quand une personne que tu aimes, te regarde comme si elle ne te connaissait pas ?

\- Maintenant oui, répondit Kara en regardant sa sœur dans les yeux.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi malgré la situation, je ne suis pas inquiète. Parce que je peux te voir, te toucher et même te parler. Je vais tout faire pour retrouver ce laser parce que ça serait vraiment trop bizarre de regarder Game of Thrones avec Cat Grant mais en attendant, tout va bien. » Alex réussit à tirer un sourire à Kara avec cette dernière tirade. Elle se leva pour vérifier où était les pâtes et se mit à faire réchauffer la sauce bolognaise. Quelques instants plus tard, Cat ressortit de la chambre, habillée dans un style plus sobre. On sonna à ce moment-là et par réflexe, Kara alla ouvrir à ses amis.

 **A suivre ...**


	4. Chapter 4

lorenalab : voila le chapitre que tu attends tant.

* * *

Mais aucun d'eux ne la remarqua une fois la porte ouverte. Winn se précipita sur celle qu'il croyait être Kara pour la prendre dans ses bras pendant que James s'approchait plus calmement. Alex éclata de rire alors que la kryptonnienne fermait la porte, dépitée. Cat ramena tout le monde à la réalité en disant :

« - Je crois que vous et moi allons avoir une très longue conversation au sujet de la vérité. Monsieur Schott, voudriez-vous bien me lâcher.

\- Je pensais que vous aviez compris, répondit Kara alors que Winn s'écartait comme électrocuté.

\- Que mon assistante et Supergirl était une seule et même personne, je l'ai toujours soupçonnée. Mais vous avez démentit tellement de fois et d'ailleurs de manière plutôt convaincante que j'avais finis par me dire que je m'étais faite des idées.

\- Vous pourriez nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda James, son regard allant de l'une à l'autre des trois femmes.

\- Tout à l'heure, au parc, Kara et Miss Grant ont été frappées par un tir de laser, commença Alex en éteignant la cuisinière.

\- Ça, on sait. Lucy, nous l'a expliqué juste après votre départ en nous demandant de lui transmettre toutes les photos et vidéos qui arriveraient chez Catco, expliqua Winn ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Cat.

\- Depuis quand mes employés aident une agence gouvernementale ? demande la reine des médias plus que remontée

\- Quand elles se sont réveillées, continua l'agent du DOE en ne tenant absolument pas compte de la question de Cat, nous avons découvert le problème. Elles ont échangé leur corps. C'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé de venir. En attendant qu'on trouve une solution pour inverser la situation, il va falloir que vous les aidiez. Kara va avoir du mal à être aussi … ferme que Miss Grant alors que Miss Grant a depuis longtemps oublié ce que c'était de recevoir des ordres, » finit Alex. Cat fusillait toujours la jeune femme du regard, Kara essayait de se faire la plus discrète possible et Winn restait sans voix, montrant alternativement son amie et sa patronne du doigt. James finit par hocher la tête et dit :

« - La première chose à faire pour éviter tout problème demain, c'est de décider comment Catco va gérer les événements d'aujourd'hui.

\- Conférence de presse, évidemment, répondit Cat. Maxwell a encore fait des siennes mais cette fois, je vais le clouer au pilori.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, répliqua Alex depuis l'évier ou elle égouttait les pâtes. Premièrement, nous ne sommes pas sûrs que ce soit une idée de Lord. Il existe d'autres milliardaires mégalo sur Terre qui n'aiment pas les kryptonniens. Et deuxièmement, vous avez déjà vu Kara ou même Supergirl s'exprimait devant plus que 5 personnes ?

\- Le problème, c'est que c'est bien ainsi qu'il faudrait faire, expliqua James. Kara, je suis désolée mais il va falloir prendre sur toi. Si Miss Grant ne prend pas la parole demain alors que c'est l'une des victimes de l'attaque, les gens et notamment Lord si il est vraiment derrière tout ça, vont avoir des soupçons.

\- Et si Supergirl était avec moi et que c'était elle qui parlait ? Après tout, nous avons toutes les deux étaient des cibles, il est logique qu'elle s'exprime aussi, réfléchit Kara à haute voix.

\- Ça pourrait marcher, répondit James. Mais attention, contrairement à vous Miss Grant, Supergirl ne porte jamais d'accusation.

\- Monsieur Olsen, vous vous oubliez. J'étais journaliste avant même que vous ne deveniez scribouillard au Planète. Je saurais quoi dire, répliqua Cat.

\- Je vais voir avec Lucy ce qu'elle en pense, » conclut Alex en mettant les pâtes sur la table.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence gênant. Les garçons s'éclipsèrent rapidement. Alex et Kara débarrassèrent et firent la vaisselle en parfaite osmose. Cat se demanda une nouvelle fois quel lien unissait réellement les deux femmes. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un que l'était son assistante avec l'agent du DOE même pas avec les pères de ses fils. Et ça la dérangeait de voir qu'une autre personne qu'elle pouvait rendre Kara heureuse. En fait, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle dirait qu'elle était jalouse. Elle décida donc de mettre un terme à ce moment de complicité.

« - Kiera ! Cat vit Alex se crispait alors que son assistante se retournait. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle réalisa vraiment que la jeune femme avait pris ses traits. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de son reflet mais cela lui fit quand même un choc qui la laissa sans voix. Ce fut d'ailleurs sa propre voix qui la ramena à la réalité :

\- Oui, miss Grant

\- Si nous devons assumer le rôle de l'autre, il y a des choses que je dois savoir.

\- Comme ?

\- Et bien, comment fais-tu pour voler ? Ou bien comment déclenches-tu la vision laser ? Tout ce qui est en rapport avec tes pouvoirs, en somme.

\- J'avoue ne jamais y avoir réfléchit. Quand j'en ai besoin, je les utilise. C'est comme marcher ou nager.

\- Si ça te parait si naturel, c'est parce que tu as toujours eu tes dons mais moi, il va falloir que je sache rapidement les maitriser.

\- Je vous assure que j'ai appris. Souvenez-vous du pétrolier et de la marée noire que j'ai déclenché, tout ça parce que j'ai trouvé plus logique de tirer que de pousser. Alex, qui affichait un sourire moqueur, compléta :

\- Ça, c'était une des pires bourdes de débutant que j'ai vu.

\- Merci de ton soutient, ça fait plaisir ! répondit sa sœur avec un regard noir.

\- Je suis là pour ça … néanmoins, elle a raison. Il faut que tu lui apprennes parce que dès demain matin, c'est elle Supergirl.

\- Et comment je fais ?

\- C'est simple, elle va te ramener chez elle … en volant. Comme ça tu pourras l'aider avec le vol et lui apprendre à maitriser ta force. Et qui sait, sur le chemin quelqu'un pourrait avoir besoin d'aide, ce qui te permettra de lui montrer la vision laser et/ou le souffle tempête

\- Ça pourrait marcher, répondit Kara pensive. Mais il y a autre chose qu'elle va devoir apprendre, le combat.

\- Je m'en occupe de ça, répliqua Alex avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Pardon ! s'exclama Cat en retrouvant la parole après avoir été sidéré par la façon dont les deux sœurs se répondaient. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

\- Kara vous l'a dit, je suis sa partenaire, expliqua l'agent du DOE en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. Tant que vous serez Supergirl, je serais collée à vos basques. Qui plus est, j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous protéger jusqu'à ce que chacune reprenne sa place.

\- Je vous assure qu'Alex ne pense pas à mal, elle a juste tendance à un peu trop vouloir jouer les gardiennes quand je suis impliquée, défendit Kara.

\- D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser. A quelle heure la conférence de presse demain ? demanda Alex alors qu'elle soutenait toujours le regard de Cat.

\- 10h, le temps de réunir tout le monde. Tu seras là ?

\- Bien sûr, directive de Lucy. Mais je ne serais pas seule… au cas où. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je rentre chez moi. A demain, » dit Alex avant d'embrasser sa sœur. Kara la regarda sortir avant de ramener son attention sur Cat, qui n'avait pas desserré les mâchoires.

« - Miss Grant, tout va bien ?

\- Comment as-tu pu laisser ta partenaire me parler ainsi ? cracha Cat

\- J'avoue qu'Alex a peut-être un peu exagéré mais …

\- Non, pas de mais. Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre prendre sa défense. Je vais te ramener chez moi et après je reviendrais ici pour me saouler en espérant oublier toute cette histoire. J'espère que tu as du cognac !

\- Non, je n'ai rien d'aussi fort et de toute façon, à cause de mon métabolisme, vous ne pourrez pas vous saouler, expliqua Kara surprise par la réaction de sa patronne. Avant de partir, il va falloir vous calmer parce que colère et pouvoir ne font jamais bon ménage et je n'ai pas envie que vous me brisiez une côte parce que vous avez serré trop fort. Alex risquerait de ne pas vous le pardonner également et vous n'êtes pas capable de gérer sa fureur.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de parler de miss parfaite ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux la laisser te traiter ainsi, répliqua Cat

\- Premièrement, Alex a toujours été là pour moi, même si je reconnais qu'elle est parfois un peu brute. Elle ne veut que mon bonheur. Deuxièmement, vous me parlez ainsi tous les jours pour autant je ne me vexe pas parce que je sais que c'est votre façon d'être. En fait, elle et vous, vous vous ressemblez plus que vous ne le pensez.

\- Ah oui ! Vraiment ?

\- Alex a été recrutée par le DOE parce qu'elle me connaissait mieux que personne. Elle a dû prouver qu'elle y avait pleinement sa place. Quand j'ai décidé de devenir Supergirl, elle a complétement mit sa vie entre parenthèse pour m'épauler. Je serais morte plusieurs fois cette année si elle n'avait pas été là. Elle a dû prendre de nombreuses décisions pour me protéger et elle m'a appris beaucoup de choses.

\- Tu l'aime, souffla Cat en réalisant que son accès de colère contre Alex était bien dû à de la jalousie, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

\- Bien sûr que je l'aime, » répondit Kara perplexe devant la réaction de la reine des médias. Cat se leva, les épaules basses et partit en direction de la chambre. La kryptonnienne la suivit, complétement perdue. Quand elle vit l'autre femme prendre le costume de Supergirl dans l'intention de se changer, elle retourna au salon pour réfléchir. Elle avait raté quelque chose mais quoi ? Elle n'avait jamais vu Cat aussi vulnérable et pourtant en deux ans, les deux femmes avaient traversé de nombreuses crises. Elle sentait que l'état de sa patronne était dû à une chose qu'elle avait dite ou faite. Elle voulait vraiment se faire pardonner mais pour ça, fallait-il encore comprendre ce qu'elle lui reprochait. Elle en parlerait à Alex le lendemain, sa sœur saurait quoi faire. Quant Cat revient, habillée en Supergirl, Kara se leva et lui expliqua la meilleure façon de prendre quelqu'un pour ne pas le blesser. Cat se contenta d'hocher la tête et de suivre les consignes. Le retour fut quelque peu gênant du fait de la proximité que le vol imposait. La kryptonnienne rectifiait les positions de la terrienne afin qu'elle comprenne le mieux possible les effets d'aérodynamisme et de portance et qu'ainsi elle se fatigue moins. La reine des médias obéissait sans broncher ce qu'il ne fit qu'alarmer un peu plus l'héroïne. Moins de dix minutes après être parti, elles arrivèrent chez les Grant. Cat avait à peine déposé Kara qu'elle était déjà prête à repartir. Son assistante l'interrompit :

« - Vous saurez rentrer chez moi ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle toujours dos à Kara.

\- Miss Grant, si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, dites le moi que j'essaye de me faire pardonner.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, » souffla Cat avant de décoller. Kara regarda quelques instant sa patronne s'éloigner, toujours aussi embrouillée face à ses réactions. Puis la jeune femme entra dans la demeure. Elle trouva les fils Grant endormis sur le canapé. Elle réveilla Adam qui lui offrit un sourire fatigué et avec son aide, mit Carter au lit sans qu'il se réveille. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de souhaiter bonne nuit au jeune homme, celui-ci lui demanda :

« - Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu sembles différente. Kara fut à deux doigts de tout lui raconter mais se ravisa. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'entrainer dans cette histoire de dingue et elle était presque sûre que Cat n'apprécierait pas. Elle répondit juste :

\- Fatiguée. Les médecins pensent que les effets du laser vont finir par se dissiper mais quand attendant, je ne serais pas dans mon assiette.

\- Très bien alors bonne nuit, dit Adam en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi et merci d'avoir été là pour Carter.

\- C'est normal après tout c'est mon frère, » conclut le jeune homme.

 **A suivre ...**


	5. Chapter 5

Voila l'un de mes chapitres préférée avec mes excuses pour le léger retard de publication

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Cat se réveilla au son strident du réveil. Elle avait mal dormit, analysant sans cesse ses sentiments. Jusqu'à présent, ce qu'elle ressentait pour Supergirl était plutôt de la fierté et de l'admiration, comme une mère quand son enfant faisait ses premiers pas. Quant à ses sentiments pour Kara, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posée la question. C'était son assistante, elle était là pour répondre à ses ordres, point. Bien sûr, quand elle avait vu Kara sortir avec son fils puis s'intéresser à James, elle avait eu peur mais peur que son assistante devienne moins efficace. Seulement après la soirée de la veille, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Quand est-ce qu'elle s'était mis à voir son assistante autrement que comme une employée ? Elle rabâchait encore ses interrogations quand elle se mit à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Elle, qui d'habitude, ne déjeunait jamais, aujourd'hui avait une faim de loup. C'était probablement dû au métabolisme alien qu'elle devait gérer, réfléchit-elle. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était prête à partir mais n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment Kara se rendait chez Catco tous les jours. Une fois dehors, elle n'eut plus à se poser de question, Alex l'attendait en face, adossée à une voiture. En grognant, elle se dirigea vers l'agent du DOE et l'apostropha :

« - Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

\- Rappelez-vous, j'assure vos arrières, répliqua la jeune femme.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

\- Vraiment ? Donc vous savez vous rendre chez Catco en métro depuis ici ? Et bien sûr, vous auriez pensé à prendre votre latté.

\- Oui et oui, répondit Cat avec suffisance même si elle devait reconnaitre que non.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, on se retrouve à la conférence de presse, dit Alex en se redressant pour monter dans sa voiture.

\- Attendez, puisque vous êtes là, autant que vous me serviez de chauffeur, » riposta la reine des médias. L'agent du DOE serra les dents mais préféra ne rien répondre. Elle lui fit signe de monter. L'atmosphère dans la voiture était pesante, les deux femmes restant enfermées dans leur silence. Alex vit arriver l'immeuble de Catco avec soulagement. Encore quelques minutes et elle aurait craqué et balancé ses quatre vérités à Cat. Elle ne comprenait pas comment sa sœur pouvait travailler pour une femme comme ça. Et puis soudain, elle se mit à rire. Si Cat Grant voulait préserver sa réputation, Kara allait devoir traiter tout le monde de façon hautaine y compris elle. Pas sûr que la reine des médias allait apprécier sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas répliquer comme elle le souhaitait. Finalement les prochains jours allaient être très intéressants. Cela permettrait peut-être à sa sœur de prendre un peu de caractère et de pouvoir s'affirmer face à sa patronne. Elle en toucherait deux mots à Kara avant le début de la conférence.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? demande Cat d'une voix glaciale.

\- La situation, répondit Alex

\- Ah oui ! Et pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes Kara Danvers et Supergirl, c'est-à-dire deux personnes que la plus part des gens apprécie pour les services qu'elles rendent de manière totalement altruiste, juste parce que c'est la chose à faire. A quand remonte la dernière fois ou vous avez aidé quelqu'un sans rien attendre en retour ? » Alex sortit de la voiture sans attendre la réponse. Cat était une fois de plus sans voix devant la répartit de la jeune femme. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'Alex et Kara avait une relation forte que Cat se laisserait marcher sur les pieds. Elle sortit de la voiture et rattrapa l'agent du DOE alors qu'elle rentrait chez Moon.

« - Ecoutez-moi bien ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on vous a chargé de me protéger que vous devez me manquer de respect.

\- Je respecte les gens qui le méritent et pour le moment, je n'ai pas une très haute opinion de vous. Mais je fais confiance à Kara, je vais donc vous laisser le bénéfice du doute et dire que c'est la situation qui vous met sur les nerfs.

\- C'est vous qui m'énervez. Vous faites croire à tout le monde que vous êtes parfaite mais Kara m'a laissé entendre que vous lui faisiez peur, déclara Cat perfide sachant pertinemment que c'était l'exact opposé.

\- Vous mentez ! dit Alex blanche.

\- Elle m'a raconté que personne ne pouvait gérer votre fureur pas même vous, renchérit la reine des médias.

\- Elle ne peut pas avoir dit ça, » répondit la jeune femme en fermant les yeux. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et éviter d'envoyer son point dans la figure de la femme en face d'elle. Et soudain, elle comprit. Cat était morte de peur mais comme elle était tellement habituée de ne pas montrer qu'elle était vulnérable, elle attaquait. Alex avait été à deux doigts de tomber dans le panneau. Maintenant rester à découvrir qu'est-ce qu'il faisait réellement peur à la reine des médias. L'agent du DOE réalisa qu'à chaque fois que Cat l'attaquait, c'était en rapport avec Kara et non au cause de la situation actuelle. Elle semblait ne pas apprécier la relation que les deux sœurs avaient. Ce pourrait-il que Cat n'ait toujours pas compris et qu'elle pensait Alex et Kara en couple ? Si c'était ça, cela voulait dire que la reine des médias avait des sentiments pour sa sœur bien différents de ceux qu'ont les patrons envers leurs employés en règle générale. A cette pensée, l'agent du DOE rouvrit les yeux et décida d'en avoir le cœur net :

« - Vous avez failli m'avoir mais laissez-moi vous expliquer une chose. Quand j'ai tué sa tante, Kara m'a pardonné parce qu'elle savait que je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix. Si cet événement n'a pas réussi à nous séparer, ce n'est pas vous qui allez le faire avec vos insinuations douteuses. J'aime Kara plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre et je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Maintenant vous avez deux solutions : soit vous acceptez ma présence et tout se passera bien, soit vous vous braquez et je rendrais coup pour coup. Je ne suis pas Kara et le fait que vous ayez ses pouvoirs ne me fait absolument pas peur.

\- Si vous faites de ma vie un enfer pendant les prochains jours, vous le payerez très cher, répliqua Cat quelque peu impressionnée par la tirade de la jeune femme. Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point je pourrais rendre la vie de Kara insupportable quand la situation sera redevenue normale. Même sans super pouvoir, je suis une femme influente. Que croyez-vous qu'il se passerait si Catco désavouait publiquement Supergirl ?

\- Ça, ça serait un coup bas même pour vous, répondit Alex en croisant les bras. Qui plus est, vous avez autant besoin de Kara que de Supergirl et comme ce n'est qu'une seule et même personne…. Faites du mal à Kara et Supergirl risquera d'être un peu moins protectrice envers vous. Faites du mal à Supergirl, je suis sûre que Kara démissionnera dans la journée qui suit en sachant à quel point elle a dû décevoir son mentor pour qu'il en arrive à une telle extrémité.

\- L'une comme l'autre me doivent tout et je peux ruiner leur vie en un instant. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne pour en arriver là où j'en suis et ça n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Kara n'est qu'une assistante parmi d'autre et ça n'est même pas la meilleure que j'ai eu. Le fait qu'elle soit Supergirl l'empêche de faire correctement son boulot et je me demande encore pourquoi je ne l'ai pas déjà viré, cracha Cat avec hargne. Alex afficha un sourire ironique en voyant ses soupçons se confirmaient.

\- Vous ne l'avez jamais renvoyé pour la simple raison que vous avez besoin d'elle autant que vous tenez à elle. Kara est l'assistante idéale : toujours à l'heure, jamais malade. Elle est capable d'anticiper vos besoins parce qu'elle vous aura entendu geindre mais surtout parce qu'elle a appris à vous connaître. Et grâce à ça, vous lui avez fait confiance que ce soit pour Carter ou pour Adam. Elle aime son job et ne voudrait le perdre pour rien au monde parce qu'elle vous admire malgré le fait que vous êtes la pire garce que je connaisse.

\- Vous …

\- Salut les filles ! Vous allez bien ? » demanda James en arrivant empêchant ainsi Cat de répondre. Alex aurait bien aimé connaitre la suite de la phrase mais préféra ne pas continuer devant le jeune homme. Un sourire mauvais toujours plaqué sur le visage, elle tourna les talons et sortit du café. Elle avait conscience que le match était loin d'être finit et avait hâte de le reprendre. Cat Grant était un adversaire à sa taille et elle devait s'assurer qu'elle ne ferait jamais de mal à sa sœur. Après seulement, elle se montrerait sympathique et l'accepterait dans la famille Danvers. Voyant son interlocutrice partir, la reine des médias reporta sa hargne sur le photographe.

« - Monsieur Olsen ! On ne vous a pas appris à ne pas interrompre une conservation ?

\- James, Kara m'appelle James. Il y a un problème avec Alex ?

\- Si vous voulez éviter un bain de sang, empêchez-la de m'approcher à nouveau. Devant le regard d'incompréhension que lui envoyait le jeune homme, elle continua : pour résumer la situation, nous nous haïssons mutuellement.

\- Les deux personnes que Kara admire le plus se détestent. Elle va être déçue quand elle va s'en rendre compte, répondit le photographe un brin moqueur. Je me demande bien ce que vous avez fait pour faire sortir Alex de ses gonds.

\- Miss parfaite n'est pas toute rose dans l'histoire, » répliqua Cat en se tournant vers le comptoir mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

 **A suivre ...**


	6. Chapter 6

Merci aux nouveaux qui commencent à suivre cette histoire

Bonne lecture

* * *

Après avoir récupéré sa commande, la reine des médias partit en direction de son bureau. Elle n'avait trouvé nulle part trace de l'agent du DOE pour pouvoir finir leur conversation mais elle était sûre que l'autre femme n'était pas loin. Avant d'arriver au 28ème étage, elle se rendit compte à quel point son assistante était appréciée vu le nombre de personne qui la saluait. Cela l'énerva encore plus et elle manqua de renverser le café en le posant sur le bureau plus que brusquement. Winn parvient de justesse à ne pas rire en voyant le regard noir que sa patronne lui envoyait. Kara ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça et ça n'était absolument pas crédible. Alors que Cat allait s'assoir, son assistante sortit de l'ascenseur. La reine des médias fut sidérée de constater à quel point la jeune femme avait réussi à prendre toutes ses attitudes et notamment quand elle dit « Réunion, maintenant ! » avant de récupérer son café. Cat n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir et d'appeler les différents responsables. Alors que beaucoup étaient déjà dans le bureau, Cat vit Alex arriver. Réalisant que la place de Kara était généralement au fond, elle comprit également qu'elle allait devoir passer la réunion aux côtés de l'agent du DOE. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par sa propre voix :

« - Que savons-nous sur l'attaque d'hier ? demanda Kara en regardant toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Rien, répondit Phil des actualités nationales. Personne ne l'a revendiqué et comme il n'y a eu aucun mort, les autorités pensent à un canular ou une preformance artisque non déclarée.

\- Vraiment ? Et bien, dans ce cas, nous allons faire bouger les choses. Conférence de presse à 10h, nous allons lancer un appel à toute personne qui aurait des informations. Nous allons leur faire comprendre que c'est dans leur intérêt de parler. On ne s'attaque pas à Cat Grant impudemment. Allez, Allez ! » Alors que tous les employés sortaient, la vraie Cat restait sans voix. Alex en profita pour lui murmurer :

« - Vous comprenez maintenant ce que ça fait d'être insignifiante. Avant que Cat ne puisse répliquer, Kara s'exclama :

\- Alex ! T'es déjà là ?

\- Rappelle-toi que je dois sécuriser la salle de conférence.

\- Elle va se faire dans ce bureau comme toujours. Ce qui va nous laisser du temps pour parler parce que j'ai un milliard de choses à te raconter. Kara s'interrompit en réalisant qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Miss Grant, vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Je, mais devant le regard noir d'Alex, Cat préféra ne pas terminer sa phrase et dit à la place : non, c'est bon. Je vais aller préparer nos allocutions.

\- Ça serait parfait, merci ! » répondit la kryptonnienne en reportant son attention sur sa sœur oubliant ainsi complètement la présence de sa patronne. Cat comprit le message et sortit du bureau. Elle regarda quelques instants les deux femmes discutaient et se décida de se mettre à travailler. L'écriture lui avait toujours permis de se vider la tête et de penser à des choses bien moins futiles que les sentiments. Pendant ce temps, Kara entreprit de résumer la soirée après le départ d'Alex pour que sa sœur comprenne bien les choses et lui dise ce qu'elle avait pu manquer. L'agent du DOE la laissa faire, son sourire s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure du récit. Entre ça et son altercation de ce matin, Alex n'avait plus aucun doute. Quand Kara se tut, l'ainée des Danvers dit :

« - Elle t'aime, banane !

\- Je te demande pardon ? répondit l'héroïne passablement surprise.

\- Cat Grant ne supporte pas ma présence parce qu'elle ne supporte pas que qu'elle qu'un d'autre qu'elle puisse avoir ton admiration et elle croit que ça va finir par t'éloigner d'elle. Mais elle sait que si elle écoute ses sentiments, elle va se retrouver vulnérable car dépendante de toi. Donc elle sort les griffes et attaque.

\- Tu divague complètement. Premièrement, Miss Grant est hétéro jusqu'au bout des oncles. Si tu savais le nombre de réservations pour deux que j'ai fait, tu serais surprise. Ensuite, pourquoi elle s'intéresserait à moi autrement pour que ce que je suis ? C'est-à-dire son assistante.

\- Kara, tu es une jeune femme exceptionnelle mais vraiment naïve. Vu les piques qu'elle m'a envoyé ce matin, je peux te garantir qu'elle te voit autrement que comme son assistante. Maintenant, la question est : est-ce que la réciproque est vraie ?

\- Je, commença la kryptonnienne avant de s'interrompre et de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Je n'en sais fichetrement rien, finit-elle par souffler. J'ai de plus en plus le besoin d'être auprès d'elle, d'être sûr qu'elle va bien. Ça a commencé pendant Myriad. Si on réfléchit bien, ce n'est pas moi qui ai redonné espoir aux gens mais elle et toi parce que le fait de vous avoir auprès de moi à ce moment-là m'a permis de garder confiance. Et après quand James m'a annoncé que même si il avait apprécié le baiser que nous avions échangé, il n'avait rien ressentit de comparable que ce qu'il éprouvait quand il était avec Lucy, ça m'a fait ni chaud ni froid. Je n'ai eu qu'à lever les yeux vers le bureau de Cat et le fait de la voir travailler à suffit à me redonner le sourire et à passer à autre chose.

\- Très bien, je vais aller chercher mon arc et mes flèches, répondit Alex et devant l'air complétement perdu de Kara, elle rajouta : je monte l'opération cupidon.

\- Non, pitié, ne fais rien ! Imaginons un instant que ce que tu dis est vrai, si je suis avec elle, je vais la mettre en danger rien que par le fait que je suis Supergirl. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

\- Donc tu vas t'empêcher d'aimer et rester seule jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, tout ça pour protéger les gens que tu aimes. C'est stupide ! Rappelle-moi une chose, Clark n'a pas fait sa demande à Loïs il y a deux mois. Chose que Loïs s'est empressé d'accepter malgré le fait qu'elle sache qui il est.

\- C'est pas pareil ! bafouilla Kara

\- T'es sûre ? dit Alex pour enfoncer le clou. Devant l'absence de réaction de sa sœur, elle se leva pour sortir. Alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée, la kryptonnienne lui demanda :

« - Tu pars ?

\- Il faut que j'aille mettre en place le contrôle d'accès avec la sécurité de Catco. Je serais de retour pour le début de la conférence. En attendant tu devrais réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit. » Alex franchit la porte et son regard se porta automatiquement sur Cat. Se sentant observée, la reine des médias leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de l'agent du DOE. Elle fut incapable de déchiffrer ce qu'il s'y reflétait. L'ainée des Danvers rompit le contact et partit le sourire aux lèvres. Cat, n'y tenant plus, décida de demander ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre les deux femmes et pour ça, elle avait la parfaite source de renseignement devant ses yeux :

« - Monsieur Schott.

\- Winn, répondit le jeune homme sans se retourner. Cat demeura perplexe quelques secondes et comprit ce qu'il attendait et répéta donc :

\- Winn

\- Oui Kara, dit-il en tournant son siège.

\- Est-ce que vous avez confiance à cet agent du gouvernement pour veiller sur Supergirl ?

\- Vous parlez d'Alex ? Devant le hochement de tête de sa patronne, il continua. Absolument, je l'ai vu mettre sa tête dans une machine dont personne ne savait ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire pour pourvoir ramener Kara qui était sous l'emprise d'une plante extraterrestre.

\- Elle l'aime vraiment donc.

\- Ah ça, y a aucun doute. Alex est prête à tout pour Kara. Puis il ajouta sur un ton rêveur, j'aurai bien aimé moi aussi avoir une sœur comme elle.

\- Pardon ? s'exclame Cat pas sûre d'avoir bien compris la dernière phrase.

\- Ben oui, ça doit être agréable d'avoir une grande sœur qui est toujours là pour nous et sur qui on peut compter.

\- Elles sont sœurs ! croassa la reine des médias. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle s'était trompée à ce point sur la relation qui unissait les deux femmes.

\- Les Danvers ont recueilli Kara à son arrivé sur Terre. Alex et elle sont devenues sœurs par la force des choses. Winn devient soupçonneux et demanda : vous pensiez qu'elles étaient quoi ? »

Un bip venant de la tablette posée devant elle, permit à Cat de ne pas répondre. Mais quand elle vit de qui venait le message, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se leva avec la ferme intention d'avoir des explications.

« - Pourquoi Clark Kent t'envoie un message te demandant si ça va et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'Alexandra était ta sœur ?

\- Pour Alex, j'étais persuadée que vous aviez fait le rapprochement vu que nous avons le même nom de famille. Je n'avais pas pensé que vous auriez pu croire autre chose. Pour Clark, il faut d'abord que je lui demande quelque chose avant de vous expliquer, » dit Kara en tendant la main. Cat lui passa la tablette et resta debout alors que son assistante commençait à taper

« Oui et non. Et tu viens sans le faire exprès de révéler ton identité à Cat Grant. »

« ? »

« Comment t'expliquer ? Pour faire au plus simple, elle et moi avons échangé nos corps. Et afin que personne ne soupçonne rien, nous assumons le rôle de l'autre »

« J'arrive. »

« Non, restes à Métropolis ! Si les gens te voient à Nationnal City, ils vont s'imaginer des choses »

« Tu peux m'assurer que la situation est sous contrôle ? »

« Oui, Miss Grant sait gérer mes pouvoirs et Alex et Hank travaille sur un moyen de nous faire reprendre nos places. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser. As-tu déjà eu affaire à un laser doré ? »

« Doré, tu dis ? Non, jamais. Maintenant il est possible que si un laser passe au travers d'une kryptonite dorée, il en prenne sa couleur. Mais on ne trouve pas de kryptonite dorée sur Terre et heureusement… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« La kryptonite dorée nous enlève tous nos pouvoirs. Nous devenons des terriens comme les autres sans possibilité de retour en arrière. »

« D'une certaine façon, j'ai effectivement perdu mes dons. »

« Oui… Salut Cat Grant de ma part et explique lui pourquoi c'est important qu'elle garde le secret »

Clark se déconnecta. Kara se leva et tendit la tablette à Cat avant de sortir sur le balcon. Entre sa conversation avec sa sœur et celle avec son cousin, elle éprouva soudain le besoin de prendre l'air. La reine des médias fit défiler la conversation afin d'avoir la confirmation de ses soupçons. Ainsi Clark Kent et Kara Danvers étaient bien cousins. Le prochain mail qu'elle enverrait à Loïs sera plus que salé. Relevant le regard, elle vit son assistante les yeux fermées, accoudée à la rambarde, profitant juste du vent et du soleil. Pour la première fois, Cat réalisa toutes les responsabilités qu'endossait la jeune femme aussi bien en tant que Supergirl qu'en tant que Kara Danvers. Elle se mit presque à regretter toutes les choses qu'elle avait pu faire subir à son assistante. Finalement, cette garce d'Alexandra avait raison, elle tenait à Kara bien plus qu'elle ne le devait. Il était grand temps qu'elle admette que ses sentiments envers la jeune femme dépassaient largement ceux d'une mère envers son enfant. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre tout simplement. Et même pire, elle voulait se réveiller à ses côtés tous les matins, la prendre dans ses bras quand elle le souhaitait et passait des soirées tranquilles toutes les deux dans un canapé. Seulement est-ce que Kara éprouvait la même chose ? Rien n'était moins sûr mais il fallait que Cat en ai le cœur net avant de laisser tomber. Elle sortit rejoindre la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle allait parler, la kryptonnienne la devança :

« - Je suppose que vous n'allez pas écouter Kal-El et vous servir de l'information que vous venez de découvrir.

\- Kal-El ? fut la seule chose que Cat trouva à dire tellement elle était choquée par le manque de confiance de son assistante.

\- Clark, mon cousin. Kal-El est son nom kryptonnien.

\- Oui, je vais m'en servir mais contre une seule personne. Loïs est l'une des pires menteuses que je connaisse mais pourtant elle a réussi à garder ce secret depuis des années.

\- C'est drôle, commença Kara en se retournant l'air morose, vous êtes la deuxième personne à me parler d'elle aujourd'hui. Devant le regard interrogateur de Cat, elle continua, Alex l'a pris en exemple tout à l'heure pour me prouver quelque chose.

\- Ta sœur a un sacré caractère mais elle analyse les choses de manière très juste, répondit la reine des médias avec un léger sourire. Kara resta sans voix devant le changement d'attitude de sa patronne vis-à-vis de sa sœur.

\- Je peux donc vous faire confiance avec notre secret ? demanda la kryptonnienne au bout de quelques instants.

\- Ça n'aurait aucun intérêt pour Catco que je révèle une information comme ça et puis je n'ai aucune envie de voir Phil venir à ton bureau tous les jours pour que tu lui expliques comment tu as réussi tel ou tel exploit. Certaines choses doivent rester un mystère pour le bien de tous. Puis regardant sa montre, elle rajouta, je vais aller me changer. Ton discours est sur ton bureau. A toute à l'heure… Kara.

\- C'est la première fois que vous n'écorchez pas mon prénom, remercia l'héroïne soudain rayonnante

\- Un nom, ça se mérite et tu as largement fait tes preuves, » conclut Cat en rentrant.

Kara rentra à son tour en voyant une des équipes de tournage de Catco investir les lieux et alla récupérer son speech. Winn en profita pour l'interpeller :

« - Je crois que j'ai gaffé !

\- A quel propos ? demanda la kryptonnienne d'une voix distraite en parcourant la feuille des yeux.

\- Tout à l'heure, on discutait avec Miss … Kara, et d'un coup alors que je lui expliquais qu'Alex et toi aviez grandit ensemble, elle est partit en trombe te voir.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas ta faute. J'ai reçu un message de Clark et elle a voulu des explications, répondit Kara toujours concentrée sur le texte.

\- Mais il y a autre chose. Le jeune homme se rapprocha pour murmurer. Je crois qu'elle pensait qu'Alex et toi étiez un couple.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je dis juste que c'était vraiment bizarre les questions qu'elle m'a posé sur Alex et tu aurais vu sa tête quand elle a compris que vous étiez sœurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Alex en s'immisçant dans la conversation. Je t'ai entendu crier en sortant de l'ascenseur. T'es toute blanche !

\- Winn vient de me dire qu'il pense que Miss Grant croit que nous sommes ensemble.

\- Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? Devant le hochement de tête négatif de Kara, l'agent du DOE continua. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est montré agressive envers moi toute la soirée et encore ce matin. En plus, c'est de ta faute !

\- Comment ça ? demanda la Kryptonnienne en s'asseyant sur le bureau derrière elle.

\- Hier, quand nous étions au DOE, elle t'a demandé qu'est-ce qu'il y avait entre nous et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

\- Que nous étions … partenaires, souffla Kara. Par Rao, je n'ai pas dit ça dans ce sens-là. A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas encore trop ce que nous allions lui révéler et c'est le terme le plus neutre que j'ai trouvé pour décrire notre relation

\- Et maintenant, Cat Grant est mortellement jalouse de moi, » gloussa Alex sous le regard médusé de Winn qui venait de comprendre ce que les paroles de l'agent du DOE impliquait. L'arrivé de plusieurs journalistes indépendants mit fin à la conversation. Kara prit la place de sa patronne derrière le grand bureau.

* * *

Dans un autre bureau luxueux de la ville, Maxwell Lord focalisa son attention sur la télévision quand la voix de Cat Grant retentit. Il avait un sentiment étrange en écoutant la reine des médias. Quelque chose le dérangeait dans l'attitude et les propos de la femme d'affaires. L'un de ses employés pénétra dans le bureau mais le millionnaire lui finit signe de se taire et d'écouter. Soudain Supergirl arriva en continua la conférence. Cette fois, Maxwell était sûr qu'il y avait un problème. L'héroïne n'avait jamais paru aussi sûre d'elle. Les deux femmes répondirent à quelques questions et le départ de Supergirl signifia la fin de l'allocution. Le scientifique de LordTech prit la parole :

« - Ça n'a pas fonctionné.

\- Je n'en pas si sûr, réplique le dirigeant en rembobinant la vidéo.

\- Pourtant Supergirl a encore tous ses pouvoirs, rajouta le scientifique en pointant du doigt la télévision qui repassait l'arrivée de la Kryptonnienne.

\- Je pense qu'au contraire, cela a fonctionné mais juste pas comme nous l'avions prévu. Amenez-moi la pierre, je dois aller voir quelqu'un, » ordonna le millionnaire mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

 **A suivre ...**


	7. Chapter 7

Alors que la nuit venait de tomber sur National City, Kara leva enfin les yeux de l'ordinateur. Suite à la conférence, Catco avait reçu des centaines de messages qui contenait tous soit disant les informations cruciales sur les événements de la veille. L'héroïne avait passé l'après-midi à faire le tri des mails. Elle avait vu ses collègues s'en allaient les uns après les autres. Kara était seule dans les bureaux puisque Cat était également partit il y a quelques minutes leur chercher à manger. La Kryptonnienne n'aurait jamais pensé que sa patronne puisse répondre au téléphone toute la journée sans broncher, et pourtant. Elle s'était également absentée une ou deux fois pour endosser le costume de Supergirl. Alors que Kara se replongeait dans le travail, elle entendit du bruit. Regardant vers les bureaux pour découvrir d'où cela venait, elle trouva Maxwell Lord arrivant d'un air nonchalant. Elle se leva pour l'accueillir.

« - Lord ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Je suis venu saluer une veille amie.

\- Vous ne faites jamais rien par hasard donc que voulez-vous ?

\- Je suis juste passé prendre des nouvelles après l'attaque d'hier. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose à ce propos, d'ailleurs ?

\- Rien pour le moment mais nous faisons que commencer, répondit Kara suspicieuse.

\- Et une piste à propos du laser ? C'est une arme peut courante. Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup à avoir la technologie pour construire un fusil pareil.

\- Que savez-vous au juste ?

\- Pas grand-chose … Supergirl, répondit le millionnaire

\- C'est donc bien votre œuvre ! Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que vous aviez compris que je ne ferais jamais de mal aux habitants de la Terre.

\- Je vous fais relativement confiance parce qu'effectivement vous nous avez sauvé d'une fin atroce mais ça ne sera peut-être pas tous les jours ainsi et puis d'autres aliens pourraient venir avec des intentions bien moins louable que les vôtres. Nous en avons eu le parfait exemple avec votre tante et votre oncle. Il nous fallait donc trouver une arme vraiment efficace qui pourrait vous neutraliser sans forcément vous tuer.

\- Vous êtes le pire des faux-jetons, répliqua Kara.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Cat en pénétrant dans le bureau depuis le balcon toujours vêtue de la tenue de l'héroïne.

\- Bonsoir Supergirl ou bien est-ce Kara ? Je m'y perds un peu avec toutes ces identités, répondit-il avec un grand sourire avent de continuer, non je sais … Bonsoir Cat ! La reine des médias fut sans voix. Kara prononça juste deux mots.

\- Il sait.

\- J'avais donc raison. Si tu es venu savourer ta victoire, laisse-moi te dire que c'est un peu tôt. Oui, la situation est inconfortable mais loin d'être ingérable, lui expliqua Cat.

\- Alors vous n'avez pas besoin de ça, répliqua le millionnaire en sortant de sa poche une pierre dorée.

\- De la kryptonite dorée, s'exclama Kara. Kal-El m'avait assuré qu'on n'en trouvait pas sur Terre. D'où la tenez-vous ?

\- L'homme d'acier ne sait pas tout. Les scientifiques de la NASA avaient ça dans leurs réserves depuis les années 70, expliqua Maxwell en faisant tourner la pierre dans sa main

\- Donne-la nous immédiatement, exigea Cat en faisant un pas, sinon…

\- Allons, vous imaginez bien que je ne serais pas venu sans prendre quelques précautions. Premièrement, ceci n'est qu'un fragment de la pierre qui a servi pour le laser. Et deuxièmement, mes employés ont pour ordre de détruire la gemme si je ne suis pas de retour dans environ une heure.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là alors ? Vous tenez votre arme et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour vous empêcher de vous en servir si nous voulons pouvoir reprendre nos vies, dit Kara défaitiste.

\- En fait, vous pouvez faire beaucoup. Mes équipes planchent déjà sur un moyen de refaire l'échange. Quand ce sera fait, vous me devrez toutes les deux un service, répliqua Maxwell laissant les deux femmes sans réaction. Sur ce, je vous laisse. »

Le millionnaire sortit du bureau. Il croisa Alex à qui il adressa un signe de tête. L'agent du DOE était perplexe quant à la présence de l'homme dans les bureaux de Catco. Mais quand elle vit sa sœur et Cat toujours figées dans le bureau de cette dernière, elle comprit que quelque chose venait de se passer. Elle demanda donc :

« - Qu'est-ce que Maxwell venait faire ici ?

\- C'est maintenant que vous arrivez, répliqua Cat. Vous étiez pas sensées surveiller nos arrières ?

\- Je suis venue dès qu'on m'a prévenu de l'arrivée de Lord. Alors ?

\- Il venait se vanter d'être le responsable de cette situation. La prochaine fois, vous m'écouterez peut-être.

\- Nous n'avions pas de preuve et nous avions déjà accusé Lord à tort, nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque une nouvelle fois. Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose d'autre ? demanda Alex en regardant sa sœur.

\- Il a expliqué que le laser fonctionnait en partie avec de la kryptonite dorée. A la base, il cherchait un moyen de me retirer mes pouvoirs sans me tuer. L'échange n'était pas prévu. Il nous a également avertit que ses équipes cherchaient un moyen d'inverser la situation, répondit Kara.

\- Mais vous avez intérêt à trouver avant lui parce qu'il est hors de question que je doive quoi que ce soit à ce fumier, grogna Cat.

\- Maintenant qu'on connait l'un des éléments de l'arme et à quoi elle devait servir réellement, nous devrions pouvoir trouver quelque chose. Kara, je te ramène et je retourne au DOE. Miss Grant, je vous laisse rentrer chez ma sœur, seule. Vous saurez faire puisque vous n'avez besoin de personne pour des choses aussi banales, dit la scientifique avec un sourire ironique

\- Alex ! » souffla Kara en prenant ses affaires et se dirigeant vers la porte. La réponse de la kryptonnienne avait empêché Cat de répondre. L'agent du DOE emboita le pas de sa sœur et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard à la reine des médias avant de sortir du bureau. La femme d'affaire se retrouva seule. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir soulager ou en colère par la tournure qu'avait pris la situation. Elle savait à présent qu'il existait un moyen de retrouver sa vie mais rien ne se serait plus comme avant. Elle avait découvert des choses sur son assistante qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais connaitre car cela avait remis en question ses sentiments pour Kara. En plus de ça, Lord était au courant de l'identité secrète de la kryptonnienne et contrairement à elle, il l'utiliserait pour arriver à ses fins. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour protéger son assistante. Dans le corps de Supergirl, elle avait énormément de pouvoir mais Maxwell possédait beaucoup de laboratoires et ça lui prendrait trop de temps pour tous les fouiller et trouver la kryptonite dorée. Regardant autour d'elle pour trouver une solution, son regard tomba sur le bureau de Kara. L'héroïne lui avait laissé entendre que le DOE n'était pas sa seule source de renseignements. Alexandra avait fait appel à Winn et James pour les aider à gérer la situation. Cela signifiait sûrement que les deux hommes savaient des choses et que les deux femmes leur faisaient entièrement confiance. Elle venait de trouver comment résoudre le problème.

 **A suivre ...**


	8. Chapter 8

Je pense que vous allez vouloir ma mort plusieurs fois dans ce chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Winn arriva dans les bureaux de Catco et interpella :

« - Miss Grant, j'ai eu votre message. C'est quoi l'urgence ?

\- Vous allez pirater les ordinateurs de LordTech pour trouver ou il cache la kryptonite dorée, lui répondit sa patronne en revenant du balcon ou elle admirait la vue.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de kryptonite dorée ? s'exclama le jeune homme

\- Maxwell Lord est passé toute à l'heure et nous a confirmé que c'est lui qui avait conçu le laser et que ça fonctionne à l'aide de kryptonite dorée. Il va nous aider à la condition que Kara et moi lui rendions service. Ce type est capable de nous faire faire n'importe quoi. Moi, je saurais le gérer, qui plus est la seule chose qu'il peut me demander, c'est de se servir de Catco pour pouvoir faire la promotion de ses produits et surtout de ses idées. Mais Kara … Lord connait son identité secrète, il sait qui est sa famille, ses amis... Il a déjà tellement de moyens de pression… Je ne vous le demande pas pour moi, après tout qui n'a jamais rêver d'avoir des superpouvoirs, mais pour Kara. Pour qu'elle puisse reprendre sa vie sans contrainte supplémentaire, exposa Cat avec un regard suppliant.

\- C'est pas que je ne veux pas mais je ne peux pas, expliqua Winn quelque peu surpris par le discours de sa patronne. LordTech a complètement modifié son système depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai piraté. Trouver l'info que vous me demandez me prendrait la nuit minimum et encore si j'arrive à rentrer dans le réseau.

\- Vous n'avez pas un autre moyen de trouver sans forcément passer par leur système.

\- Lord est tellement parano que beaucoup des produits qu'il utilise, viennent de ses propres filiales qui utilisent les mêmes logiciels que la maison mère. Ça me demanderait encore plus de temps d'opérer ainsi.

\- Donc vous ne pouvez rien faire ? » demanda Cat. Winn haussa les épaules en regardant autour de lui. Soudain, son regard tomba sur l'ordinateur de la reine des médias et il demanda :

« - Lord et vous, vous vous connaissez bien ?

\- Bien est un grand mot mais oui nous nous connaissons, pourquoi ?

\- Vous a-t-il déjà envoyé un mail depuis son adresse personnel ?

\- C'est possible … mais je ne vois pas comment cela va nous aider.

\- Les gens comme Lord protègent leur boulot parce qu'ils pensent qu'il n'y a que ce moyen pour les atteindre. Ils ne voient aucun intérêt à défendre leur vie privé principalement parce qu'ils n'en n'ont pas. Si je peux trouver un mail envoyé depuis son adresse personnel, je trouve ma porte d'entrée. Est-ce que je peux utiliser votre ordinateur ? » Cat lui fit signe que c'était bon et l'informaticien se précipita sur le bureau pour commencer. Au bout de ce qu'il sembla une éternité à la femme d'affaires, Winn poussa un cri de joie « Je suis rentré ! » et se remit aussi tôt à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier. La reine des médias parvient encore à patienter cinq bonnes minutes avant de hurler sur le jeune homme mais celui-ci lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

« - J'ai trouvé mais c'est bizarre, expliqua-t-il l'air perplexe.

\- Dites-moi juste ou c'est, on s'occupera du côté bizarre après, répliqua Cat à bout de nerfs.

\- Niveau 3, laboratoire 342 dans l'immeuble de recherche du centre ville mais » … Winn ne put finir sa phrase que sa patronne était déjà partit. Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il attendre le retour de Cat ou bien prévenir Alex et Kara tout de suite ? Il trouvait étrange la rapidité avec laquelle il avait découvert ou était gardé la kryptonite et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir un piège. En général, pouvoirs et pierre extraterrestre ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Kara l'aurait su et aurait agi avec plus de prudence. Maintenant que le mal était fait, il n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que Cat revienne en entier sinon beaucoup de monde allait lui demander des comptes. Préférant ne pas ruminer plus, il décida de supprimer les traces de son passage dans le réseau de LordTech. Il venait de finir quand un courant d'air lui indiqua le retour de sa patronne. Levant les yeux, il découvrit une Supergirl blanche, au bord de l'évanouissement. Cat posa la pierre sur son bureau et bascula en arrière, inconsciente. Winn eu juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche terre. Il l'allongea sur le canapé puis attrapa la kryptonite et sortit en trombe du bureau. Arrivé à leur QG, il mit la pierre dans un tiroir qu'il ferma à clé et appela James.

Alors que Winn était remonté surveiller que l'état de Cat ne se détériorait pas depuis une quinzaine de minutes, Alex et Kara débarquèrent dans les bureaux de Catco. La scientifique s'agenouilla au pied du canapé pour faire un examen sommaire alors que la kryptonnienne demandait ce qu'il s'était passé exactement. L'informaticien lui résuma la situation :

« - … et elle est revenue avec la pierre avant de perdre connaissance.

\- Ou est la kryptonite maintenant ? demanda Alex en se relevant.

\- Trois étages plus bas dans notre bureau.

\- On va la chercher, dit l'agent du DOE en prenant le bras de l'informaticien.

\- Alex, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Kara anxieuse.

\- Je pense à un épuisement du à l'exposition à la kryptonite. Tu restes avec elle, le temps que je sécurise la pierre pour la ramener au DOE. Si elle n'a pas repris conscience à notre retour, nous la conduirons au DOE. » Kara hocha la tête avant de porter son attention sur sa patronne. Alex regarda sa sœur quelques instants avant de partir avec Winn. Devant l'ascenseur, le jeune homme était intrigué par l'attitude de la sœur de sa meilleure amie. Il s'était tellement attendu à des reproches que le silence de l'agent du DOE le mettait mal à l'aise. Il expliqua donc :

« - Je jure que si j'avais pu empêcher Miss Grant d'y aller, je l'aurais fait.

\- Il fallait pas pirater les serveurs de LordTech ! lâcha Alex.

\- Elle m'a dit que c'était surtout pour Kara qu'elle faisait ça.

\- C'est une sacrée manipulatrice … à moins que … Quand elle t'a dit ça, est-ce que tu as eu l'impression qu'elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour Kara ?

\- Oui sans hésitation. Miss Grant contrôle parfaitement son propre corps mais beaucoup moins celui de Kara. Elle est beaucoup plus expressive avec.

\- J'avais remarqué… puis voyant la tête que tirait Winn, Alex ajouta : Arrête de te faire du souci, on est deux à avoir merdé ce soir. J'aurais dû penser qu'elle tenterait un truc comme ça. J'aurais dû la ramener chez Kara et la surveiller. Je te raconte même pas le savon que Lucy m'a passé quand elle m'a appelé pour me prévenir. » L'arrivée de l'ascenseur mit fin à la conversation. L'informaticien était un peu moins stressé et l'agent du DOE commençait à croire que la reine des médias était finalement digne de confiance, surtout pour tout ce qui concernait sa sœur.

 **A suivre ...**


	9. Chapter 9

jessi-04 : je ne parle pas espagnol mais je crois comprendre que tu aimes ma fic. J'espère que tu vas aimer le prochain chapitre

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Kara s'était assise à côté du canapé et regardait la respiration lente qui prouvait que son corps était toujours en vie. Quand Alex avait reçu l'appel de Lucy, le sang de Kara s'était figé dans ses veines. Cette fois, elle était sûre, si elle perdait Cat Grant c'était comme si on lui arrachait la moitié du cœur. Elle était prête à tout pour Alex mais les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour sa patronne, allaient bien au-delà. Elle vit une mèche de ses cheveux tombait sur le visage de Supergirl et ne put s'empêcher de la remettre en place. C'est à ce moment-là que Cat émergea. Elle avait senti un souffle chaud sur sa joue et une douce caresse dans sa chevelure. Ouvrant les yeux, elle tomba sur le regard de Kara. Celui-ci fut traversé par tellement d'émotions que la reine des médias s'y perdit de longues secondes. Ce fut sa voix qui la ramena à la réalité.

« - Vous m'avez fait l'une des pires peurs de ma vie et pourtant j'ai traversé la moitié de la galaxie pour atterrir sur Terre.

\- Lord ne peut plus rien contre toi pour l'instant, souffla Cat encore groggy.

\- Je sais, Winn nous a raconté à quel point vous avez été inconsciente.

\- Je ne m'imaginais pas combien la kryptonite était dangereuse pour ton organisme.

\- J'ai déjà testé la verte et la rouge et pour rien au monde, je voudrais recommencer. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer la douleur que vous avez dû ressentir en revenant.

\- Je pensais juste qu'en ramenant la pierre, je te sauverais, expliqua Cat en sentant les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Et je vous remercie pour ça, vous nous avez sauvé toutes les deux. Alex et Hank vont pouvoir inverser la situation maintenant.

\- Et si jamais ce que j'ai fait ce soir, t'avais privé de tes pouvoirs ? demanda Cat en se redressant.

\- J'apprendrais à vivre sans, répondit Kara en se levant. Elle alla chercher un verre d'eau qu'elle apporta à sa patronne.

\- Tu es autant Supergirl que Kara Danvers, répliqua la reine des médias en prenant la boisson. Ta sœur m'a fait remarquer que l'une ne va pas sans l'autre.

\- Jerémiah et Eliza, les parents d'Alex, m'ont appris à ne me servir de mes pouvoirs qu'en cas de besoin vital. Ce sont avant tout des outils. Il y aura surement un temps d'adaptation mais je m'y ferais. Et en plus, ça sera agréable de ne plus affronter des psychopathes tous les jours et d'être juste votre assistante.

\- Oui, juste mon assistante, répéta Cat mélancolique. Kara remarqua l'humeur de sa patronne. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé et posa une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Je vous assure que ça va aller. Pour l'instant, on ne sait pas les dommages qu'a pu causer la kryptonite dorée. Si ça se trouve, ça n'a rien fait ou rien qui ne puisse être restauré par une cure de Soleil. On verra ça après une bonne nuit de repos. » Cat ne put s'empêcher de prendre la main de Kara dans la sienne. Alex et Winn les trouvèrent ainsi à leur retour. L'agent du DOE vit le rapprochement des deux femmes mais préféra ne faire aucune remarque, la soirée avait été suffisamment riche en émotion sans en rajouter. La scientifique expliqua :

« - Nous avons mis la kryptonite dans ma voiture. Winn va vous ramener, moi je file au DOE pour travailler sur le laser. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, vous m'appelez immédiatement. Cat prit le papier que lui tendait Alex et découvrit un numéro de téléphone dessus. Elle hocha simplement la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris. De toute façon, je viendrais vous chercher demain.

\- Tu crois que c'est raisonnable de la laisser toute seule cette nuit ? demanda Kara alors qu'elle serra instinctivement la main de sa patronne.

\- Le fait qu'elle soit réveillée me fait penser qu'elle n'a rien de grave. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne pourra que lui faire du bien et les tables d'examen au DOE ne sont pas des plus confortables, expliqua Alex en grimaçant.

\- Et pour Lord ? Il doit déjà être au courant que nous lui avons repris la Kryptonite. S'il débarque chez moi, Miss Grant ne pourra peut-être rien faire, rajouta Kara

\- Qu'il vienne ! répliqua Cat en se levant sans pour autant lâcher la main de son assistante. Elle papillonna des yeux pour retrouver une vision stable. Cela alarma la Kryptonnienne qui se leva à son tour. Mais la reine des médias reprit la parole : Même si je suis … affaiblit, Dieu que je déteste ce mot, je saurais le recevoir.

\- J'ai pas dit qu'elle serait seule. Une équipe restera en surveillance devant l'immeuble avec ordre expresse d'arrêter Maxwell s'il se pointe. C'est aussi pour ça que je vais la chercher demain, pour prendre le relais.

\- Vous ne dormez jamais ? demanda la reine des médias à Alex plus par curiosité que par méchanceté.

\- Je n'ai besoin que de très peu de repos, expliqua l'agent du DOE avec un léger sourire avant de rajouter : Et puis l'adrénaline est bon pour le corps, ça ralentit la formation des rides. » La pique n'était pas agressive. Kara faillit reprendre sa sœur mais elle vit le petit sourire de Cat. Elle comprit que les deux femmes ne pourraient jamais communiquer autrement mais qu'un respect mutuel venait de s'installer entre elles. Elle ne put s'empêcher à son tour s'arborer un sourire éclatant. Winn, quant à lui, n'avait définitivement rien compris. Il sentait que quelque chose venait de se passer mais quoi ? Cela restait un mystère pour le jeune homme. Il décida donc d'agir et sortit du bureau obligeant les trois femmes à le suivre. Le trajet du retour fut calme. Cat finit même par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Kara. La kryptonnienne appréciait vraiment de plus en plus ces petits moments. Arrivé au pied de l'immeuble, Winn se gara avant de sortir de la voiture. Kara ouvrit sa portière mais la reine des médias dormait toujours. Doucement, elle demanda :

« - Tu crois que tu peux la porter jusqu'à chez moi ?

\- On va voir, » répondit le jeune homme en faisant le tour de la voiture. Il ouvrit la porte pendant que Kara détachait la ceinture en prenant soin de ne pas la laisser filer. L'informaticien passa un bras sous les genoux de Cat et l'autre dans son dos au niveau des épaules. Il l'a sorti le plus délicatement possible et se redressa.

« - T'es plus lourde que je l'aurais cru, murmura-t-il à Kara qui attendait pour fermer la portière.

\- Je vous ai entendu Monsieur Schott, répondit Cat d'une voix endormie et en se calant un peu mieux dans les bras de son employé.

\- Elle doit vraiment être épuisée pour nous laisser l'aider, » rajouta Winn. La kryptonnienne lui répondit d'un sourire. Une fois dans l'appartement, l'informaticien posa délicatement sa patronne sur le lit de sa meilleure amie et partit se chercher un verre d'eau alors que Kara resta dans la chambre. Elle hésitait à mettre Cat à l'aise pour dormir. Son costume était confortable en journée mais elle n'aurait pas essayé de se reposer avec. Puis elle réalisa que c'était son propre corps qu'elle était en train de regarder. Elle s'approcha donc du lit en douceur et s'assit. Elle enleva les bottes sans que cela ne provoque de réaction chez sa patronne. Elle se déplaça légèrement et commença à dégrafer la cape. Cat frissonna et ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Kara ressentit le besoin de se justifier :

« - Je vous enlevais la cape pour que vous soyez plus à l'aise pendant votre sommeil.

\- Merci, murmura la reine des média en prenant l'une des mains de son assistante dans la sienne.

\- Ça m'a paru normal. Je sais comment la cape peut s'enroulait parfois et c'est loin d'être agréable.

\- Pas que pour ce soir, » rajouta Cat d'une voix douce avant d'embrasser leurs mains jointes et de se rendormir. Kara finit d'enlever la cape, complètement abasourdit. Elle l'a pris et la posa sur une chaise. Quand elle rejoignit Winn, un millier de questions tournait dans son esprit. Les rares paroles que les deux jeunes gens échangèrent concernaient la direction à prendre pour rejoindre la demeure des Grant. Après un rapide bonsoir, Kara rentra dans la maison encore perplexe. Heureusement, les fils de Cat étaient déjà couchés. La kryptonnienne trouva un message d'Adam lui indiquant que des restes l'attendaient dans le frigo. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas faim mais juste envie de dormir. Elle rejoignit donc la chambre de Cat.

 **A suivre ...**


	10. Chapter 10

jessi-04 : It's great ! I like your enthusiasm

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla avec la migraine. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle avait mal à la tête et comprenait mieux pourquoi les gens étaient irritables quand ils étaient dans cet état. Elle gagna la cuisine et trouva les fils Grant en train de déjeuner. Ils discutaient d'un jeu vidéo dont Winn lui avait parlé quelques semaines plutôt. Elle prit donc part à la conversation au plus grand étonnement de Carter et d'Adam. Le plus jeune ne resta perplexe que quelques secondes tellement il était enthousiaste à cause du jeu alors que l'ainé regarda sa mère un bon moment sans réagir. Kara sentit son regard et réalisa que Cat ne devait certainement même pas savoir ce qu'était un FPS mais c'était trop tard. Ce fut la sonnette de la maison qui la tira de l'embarra. Elle salua les deux garçons et rejoignit le chauffeur qui l'attendait pour la conduire chez Catco.

Pendant ce temps, Cat émergeait à peine. Elle pouvait sentir chacun de ses muscles. Ça faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas ressenties de telles courbatures. Clignant des yeux, elle vit son environnement en gris flou. Elle tâtonna sur la table de chevet pour trouver les lunettes qu'elle chaussa aussi tôt. Sa vision redevient nette. Elle fut rassurée, sa mésaventure de la veille n'avait pas coûté ses pouvoirs à Supergirl. Puis avisant l'heure, elle se prépara en catastrophe. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était dehors où elle trouva sans surprise Alex adossée à sa voiture. Sans un mot, l'agent du DOE lui tendit une tasse de café. Cat la prit et hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Les deux femmes montèrent en voiture. Un silence s'installa entre elles mais il n'avait plus rien de gênant. Elles avaient compris qu'elles pouvaient se faire confiance. Certes, on ne pourrait jamais leur attribuer le prix de la plus belle amitié mais au moins elles ne sauteraient plus à la gorge. Alors qu'Alex se garait plus au moins bien pour pouvoir laisser descendre Cat, celle-ci dit :

« - Je pense que tous les pouvoirs sont là en tout cas je suis sûr pour la vision rayon X.

\- OK. De notre côté, ça avance plutôt bien. Encore deux trois réglages et ça sera bon. Je vous enverrais un message dans la journée pour vous dire ou on en est.

\- A plus tard, donc. » Et les deux femmes se séparèrent ainsi. Cat rentrant chez Moon alors qu'Alex retournait au DOE. Quand la reine des médias arriva au bureau de Kara, elle prit le temps de ranger les quelques documents qui traînaient de la veille. Maintenant qu'il était prouvé que Maxwell était derrière tout ça, plus besoin d'éplucher le courrier. Winn s'approcha du bureau, légèrement nerveux. Cat finit par remarquer sa présence. Elle fut à deux doigt de l'envoyer paître avant de se souvenir de l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté la veille. Aussi demanda-t-elle calmement :

« - Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? La femme d'affaires réalisa que le jeune homme était vraiment inquiet pour elle. Elle lui répondit donc avec un sourire :

\- Ça va, quelques douleurs mais rien d'irrémédiable.

\- Tout est cool, alors ! » conclut Winn en retournant s'assoir. Kara arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle prit le gobelet que Cat avait laissé dans l'angle du bureau à son attention. Elle le porta à ses lèvres pour une prendre juste une gorgé, persuadée d'y trouver du café. Mais à la place, elle y découvrit du thé, son préféré de surcroît. Surprise, elle s'arrêta et regarda sa patronne :

« - C'est du thé ?

\- Oui, j'ai pensé que tu préférerais cette boisson à mon latté.

\- Effectivement mais comment vous avez su que c'était celui-là mon préféré ?

\- Je cherchais du café hier matin dans tes placards et je n'ai trouvé que des paquets de thé. C'était facile de conclure que c'était ton favori. Heureusement qu'ils en avaient aussi chez Moon.

\- C'est là que je l'ai découvert. Merci, dit Kara en reprenant son chemin mais Cat l'interrompit :

\- J'allais oublier, tout est en ordre malgré hier soir.

\- Vous voyez, souvent le repos est le meilleur des remèdes.

\- Ta sœur m'a également expliqué qu'ils avaient presque trouvé.

\- Parfait, la journée commence bien ! » conclut Kara en rentrant dans le bureau. Chacune se mit au travail pour une journée normale chez Catco. En milieu de matinée, Cat reçu un message d'Alex qu'elle montra à Kara : « On a trouvé, je passe vous chercher ce midi. » Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire et reprirent leur activité. A treize heure tapante, l'agent du DOE arriva dans les bureaux quasi vide de Catco, la plupart des employés étant en pause déjeuné. Quand Cat la vit, elle la salua :

« - Alexandra ! La jeune femme grinça des dents en entendant son prénom complet mais expliqua calmement :

\- Il n'y a que ma mère qui m'appelle comme ça et encore quand elle est en colère. Tout le monde m'appelle Alex. Ce que confirma Kara en rejoignant les deux femmes :

\- Alex ! Alors vous avez vraiment trouvé la solution ?

\- Je vous expliquerais tout là-bas mais oui. Tu devrais laisser un mot à Winn et appelé Adam avant qu'on parte, je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps ça peut prendre. Cat réalisa qu'en deux jours, elle n'avait quasiment pas pensé à ses garçons aussi demanda-t-elle :

\- Comment vont mes fils ?

\- Adam s'occupe à la perfection de Carter. Ils s'entendent vraiment très bien, répondit Kara. On pourrait croire qu'ils ont grandi ensemble. Elle prit ensuite le téléphone et retourna dans le bureau pour appeler l'aîné des Grant.

\- Parfois, des liens fraternelle se tissent sans qu'il y en forcement de lien de sang, » commenta Alex en regardant sa sœur toujours sur son portable. Cat comprit vraiment à ce moment-là qu'elle était la relation qu'avaient les deux femmes. La reine des médias sourit en repensant à sa méprise mais étant fille unique, elle n'avait jamais eu de relations comme celle qu'entretenaient les sœurs Danvers. Elle fut donc ravie d'entendre son assistante dire que ses fils s'entendaient bien. Puis elle se perdit dans la contemplation de Kara. D'accord, la jeune femme était dans son corps mais la kryptonnienne avait conservé ses attitudes et mimiques. Elle avait remonté ses lunettes deux ou trois fois d'une manière que Cat ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver adorable et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Alex le remarqua et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quel sentiment se reflétait sur le visage de sa sœur. Quand Kara revient vers les deux femmes et qu'elle les vit perdues dans leurs pensées, elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui avait pu se passer et les sortit de leurs mondes : « On y va ? » Alex fut la première à réagir et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Cat lui emboita le pas, laissant la kryptonnienne fermer la marche.

 **A suivre ...**


	11. Chapter 11

Bon finalement j'ai pu trouvé un PC et internet donc voila l'avant-dernier chapitre

Régalez-vous

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Hank expliquait comment l'échange allait se passer :

« - Le laser que nous avons mis au point, est moins puissant et du coup nécessite une exposition un peu plus longue mais à part ce détail, il fonctionne de la même manière que celui de Lord.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Cat.

\- Il marche à la perfection, répondit Alex avec un grand sourire alors qu'Hank secouait la tête de façon désespérée. Kara comprit :

\- Vous avez fait l'échange !

\- J'ai failli ne pas les lui rendre parce que j'adore vraiment volé mais Hank a un véritable problème avec les chaussures à talons, raconta l'ainée des Danvers, toujours hilare.

\- Tu étais obligée de leur raconter ? grogna le martien.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit la jeune femme alors que sa sœur se retenait à grande peine de rire. Cat, quelque peu dépassée par la situation, décida de recentrer la discussion :

\- Donc l'appareil marche et vous allez nous tirer dessus avec.

\- Effectivement mais pour que ça fonctionne, il faut que vous soyez dans la même position qu'au cours du premier échange. » Cela calma immédiatement le fou rire que Kara essayait de ne pas laisser éclater. Un coup d'œil à sa sœur, qui haussa les épaules d'un air désolé, lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. D'un coup, elle se sentit très mal à l'aise. Deux jours plutôt, elle, avait réagi par instinct en prenant Cat dans ses bras mais là…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la reine des médias plus par curiosité professionnelle qu'autre chose, ramenant ainsi Kara dans la réalité.

\- Apparemment, si on veut que l'échange opère, il faut que le laser touche le porteur de pouvoir en premier et qu'il y ait un contact physique entre les deux personnes, expliqua Alex.

\- Très bien ! Allons-y, » conclut Cat en se tournant vers son assistante. Kara dégluti difficilement mais laissa la patronne s'approcher. Hank prit le laser et le passa à Alex avant de prendre place au côté des deux femmes. De son côté, la femme d'affaires n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle allait devoir prendre dans ses bras la femme pour qui son cœur battait sans rien laisser transparaitre. Elle s'arrêta et serra les dents. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle avait imaginé leur première étreinte. Vu la tête de Kara, la jeune femme ne semblait pas vraiment ravie de la situation également. La kryptonnienne franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient encore et attendit. Cat se remémora la manière dont l'héroïne l'avait enlacé et s'efforça de reproduire la même position. Le cœur des deux femmes s'accéléra naturellement. Alex arma le laser et tira. Instinctivement, la reine des médias ferma les yeux quand la douleur commença à irradier l'ensemble de son corps. Kara, quant à elle, ressentait des picotements mais tout à fait supportables. Quand elle sentit le souffle de sa patronne s'accélérait, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se rapprocha jusqu'à être parfaitement collée à elle. Elle ferma les yeux en espérant que Cat puisse puiser dans sa force pour résister. Et d'un coup, tout s'arrêta. Surprise, l'héroïne rouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'elle avait retrouvé son corps. Elle eut tout juste le temps de savourer la nouvelle que la reine des médias tomba inconsciente dans ses bras. Hank s'approcha mais Kara l'arrêta :

« - C'est bon, je la tiens. Elle souleva Cat et l'allongea sur la table d'examen. Pourquoi je n'ai pas perdu connaissance cette fois ?

\- C'est dû à l'intensité du laser, expliqua le scientifique. Nos métabolismes étant plus résistant, ils gèrent mieux la douleur à long terme, contrairement aux humains. Alex, aussi, m'est tombé dans les bras au moment des tests. La jeune femme lui tira la langue avant de reprendre l'examen de Cat.

\- Donc elle va bien ? demanda Kara pour être sûre.

\- Parfaitement. Dans une heure ou deux, elle sera de nouveau elle-même, lui répondit sa sœur.

\- Ok, tu peux la ramener ?

\- Bien sûr mais j'aurais pensé que tu aurais aimé le faire.

\- Pour le moment, j'ai surtout besoin d'aller voler. On se voit plus tard ? expliqua la kryptonnienne en sortant alors que sa sœur lui répondait d'un hochement de tête.

\- Elle va bien ? demanda Hank perplexe.

\- Elle a juste besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir, » conclut Alex en croisant les bras.

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, Cat se réveillait. Alex, qui était restée à ses côtés, demanda :

« - Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Fatiguée, répondit honnêtement la reine des médias puis regardant autour d'elle, elle demanda : Où est Kara ?

\- Partit voler, elle m'a demandé de vous raccompagner.

\- D'accord, répondit Cat légèrement déçue en se relevant. Alex remarqua le ton éteint qu'avait utilisé la femme d'affaire, lui dit :

\- Je suis sûre qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle doit vous attendre avec impatience chez Catco.

\- Alors allons-y, » conclut la reine des médias en se levant.

A son retour dans les bureaux, elle ne trouva pas de trace de son assistante aussi demanda-t-elle à Winn :

« - Vous savez ou est Kara ?

\- Je la croyais avec vous, répondit le jeune homme en relevant les yeux de son écran et puis il réalisa, vous êtes de nouveau vous !

\- Oui, dit simplement sa patronne.

\- Mais c'est génial ! Je vais appeler Kara tout de suite pour voir ou elle est.

\- Laissez, monsieur Schott. Kara reviendra bien assez tôt. Nous risquerions de la déconcentrer pour rien. Winn était stupéfait par l'attitude et les réponses de sa patronne mais avant qu'il n'ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, Phil accapara l'attention de Cat.

\- Miss Grant, vous êtes enfin de retour !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est Lord ! Il a fait une interview et personne ne comprend ce qu'il sous-entend. Du coup, personne ne sait comment réagir.

\- Faites voir, » répondit Cat en tendant la main pour que le journaliste lui donne sa tablette. Elle rentra ensuite dans son bureau pour examiner ce qu'avait bien pu dire Maxwell pour mettre ses employés dans un tel état. Elle s'attendait à une réponse de l'homme d'affaire depuis la veille et était curieuse de voir s'il allait déclencher une guerre ouverte ou pas. Si c'est ce qu'il cherchait, elle allait devoir jouer fin pour protéger Kara mais si ses insinuations étaient tellement vagues que les personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant de l'histoire ne comprenaient pas, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de répondre. Elle réalisa que le journaliste l'avait suivi dans son bureau. Aussi le congédia-t-elle avec ordre expresse de ne rien faire sans son accord puis se plongea dans la lecture de l'interview, oubliant ainsi l'absence de son assistante.

 **A suivre ...**


	12. Chapter 12

Et voila le dernier chapitre, merci à tous ceux et celle qui ont lu cette histoire. J'espère que la conclusion vous plaira même si j'ai laissé mon côté chamallow s'exprimer ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

En début de soirée, alors que Cat se trouvait sur le balcon de son bureau pour décompresser avant de rentrer chez elle, un courant d'air lui indiqua l'arrivée de Kara. La reine des médias la salua :

« - Bonsoir Kara.

\- Bonsoir Miss Grant, lui répondit la kryptonnienne en se posant sur le balcon.

\- J'avais déjà constaté combien ton costume était serré mais je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point il était moulant.

\- Quand Winn l'a conçu, il s'est inspiré de celui de mon cousin. Apparemment, le fait que le costume soit si près du corps l'empêche de se détériorer.

\- C'est Monsieur Schott qui a créé ton tenue ! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi la jupe est si courte, dit Cat en laissant descendre son regard. Kara ne put s'empêcher de rougir. J'aurais pensé qu'Alexandra l'avait imaginé, reprit la femme d'affaire ravie d'avoir mise son assistante mal à l'aise.

\- Au départ, je ne voulais pas impliquer Alex, je pensais que je la mettrais en danger. Mais c'était avant de découvrir qu'elle faisait partit d'une agence gouvernementale et que c'est à cause de ça que j'avais dû aller sauver son avion. Vous connaissez la suite de l'histoire.

\- Je connais la suite que j'ai écrite mais après ces deux jours, j'aimerais connaitre la vraie histoire.

\- Oh ! Et bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose de différent si ce n'est la place de ma sœur. De par son job, elle doit se fondre dans le paysage mais rares sont les fois où elle n'était pas à mes côtés pour gérer les coups durs.

\- Comme lors du passage de The Flash, ricana Cat trouvant ce nom toujours aussi ridicule. D'ailleurs reverra-t-on un jour ce clown ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Barry a pu rentrer dans son univers avec mon aide et à moins d'une autre erreur de sa part, il ne devrait pas revenir. Et effectivement, Alex n'a pas pu m'aider avec Leslie et Siohban, elle avait ses propres problèmes à gérer à ce moment-là. Mais si on regarde bien, elle a dû faire face à un problème que j'ai créé quand j'ai perdu le contrôle, raconta Kara en baisant la tête.

\- Ta sœur m'a l'air d'avoir suffisamment de caractère pour choisir ses combats, dit la reine des médias en se rapprochant de la kryptonnienne.

\- Alex est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse mais j'ai également compris d'où lui venait cette force, ces derniers jours. Notre adolescence aurait pu virer à la catastrophe si Alex ne s'était pas donnée pour mission de me protéger et c'est ça qui a fait d'elle la femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Parfois je regrette d'avoir débarqué dans sa vie et mit tout sens dessus-dessous. Je me dis qu'elle pourrait avoir une vie tellement meilleure si je n'étais pas là, expliqua la jeune femme alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Oui, c'est possible, répondit Cat en posant une main sur l'épaule de son assistante mais je crois qu'elle aime la vie qu'elle a sinon elle ne resterait pas dans ton ombre. Regarde James, il est partit loin de Métropolis, de ses amis, de sa famille parce qu'il voulait enfin être lui. Ta sœur est toujours là malgré le fait que tu sois Supergirl. Tu ne l'as pas perdu alors que vous avez traversé des épreuves bien pires que la plupart des fratries. Elle m'a vaguement parlé de ce qu'elle avait dû faire à ta tante et pourtant tu as pris sa défense à chaque fois que j'ai pu l'attaqué ces jours-ci. Le lien qui vous unit est tellement fort que je tire mon chapeau aux gens qui ont réussi à venir s'y accrocher. Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable, termina la reine des médias en laissant retomber sa main.

\- Miss Grant, si Alex m'a aidé à devenir Supergirl, vous, vous m'avez appris à être Kara Danvers, répondit la kryptonnienne en relevant la tête et en ravalant ses larmes. Et vous l'avez dit hier, mes deux personnalités ne sont que les deux faces d'une même pièce. Si vous n'aviez pas été dans le parc, il y a deux jours, j'aurais agi bien différemment et Lord n'aurait jamais eu la satisfaction de voir si son expérience allait marcher. L'échange de nos corps est arrivé parce que j'ai réagi de manière stupide. J'ai préféré vous protéger plutôt que de secourir tout le monde en m'attaquant directement au tireur. Quand je vais devoir débriefer les événements avec Lucy, j'entends déjà le ricanement d'Alex même si je sais qu'elle aurait probablement opéré de la même manière pour sauver une personne qu'elle aime, » expliqua Kara en regardant Cat droit dans les yeux. Elle avait consciente de s'être totalement dévoilée mais sa sœur avait raison. Si la reine des médias voulait lâcher prise, il fallait lui prouver qu'elle avait tous les pouvoirs. Aussi décida-t-elle d'enfoncer le clou : « Vous êtes ma faiblesse autant que Loïs est celle de Clark. La kryptonite, peu importe sa couleur, me fait souffrir mais si je vous perdais, je crois que j'en mourrais. Je sais que parce que vous m'êtes importante, je vous mets en danger mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter d'aimer parce les personnes auxquels je tiens, risquent leur vie en étant à mes côtés. » Cat était sidérée par la déclaration que Kara venait de lui faire. Elle savait que son assistante l'admirait mais comme la moitié du personnel de Catco seulement ses sentiments allaient bien au-delà. Finalement les deux femmes avaient les mêmes attentes. La femme d'affaire sentit son cœur sur le point d'exploser. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle vit Kara de dos sur le point de prendre son envol. Elle se rendit compte combien son absence de réaction avait pu blesser la jeune femme alors qu'elle avait mis son âme à nu. Aussi, elle n'hésita pas une seconde de plus. Posant une main sur son épaule, elle obligea la kryptonnienne à se retourner et dit :

« - Si je suis celle que je suis aujourd'hui c'est parce que j'ai plus souvent écouté ma raison que mon cœur. Seulement, depuis que tu es rentrée dans ma vie, tu m'as prouvé que ça n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution. D'abord avec Carter puis avec Adam. Tu m'as fait comprendre qu'être craint avait du bon mais que d'être aimé était tellement plus puissant. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis rendu compte que des gens tenaient à moi simplement parce que j'étais un être humain comme les autres. Monsieur … Winn était réellement inquiet pour moi ce matin quand je suis arrivée. Il ne s'inquiétait pas des dommages que pouvait avoir ton corps, non. Il voulait être sûr que j'allais bien, moi. Et le regard qu'Alexandra m'a offert à mon réveil cet après-midi m'a fait comprendre que je pouvais moi aussi avoir des amis sincères. Tout cela a été possible grâce à toi. Si tu pars maintenant, je pense que je deviendrais définitivement la femme froide que tout le monde imagine que je suis déjà. Mais si tu restes, je te promets que l'espoir que tu as donné en détruisant le système Myriad n'était que la première étape. Si tu restes, je changerais définitivement la politique de Catco pour que le monde continue à espérait et à croire en l'amour. Parce que c'est de ça qu'il s'agit. Si tu restes, tu me prouveras à jamais que le cœur est le plus fort et que c'est lui qu'il faut suivre. » Après cette tirade, ce fut autour de Cat d'attendre une réaction de la part de Kara. La jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps à se décider. Elle s'approcha lentement de sa patronne et prit son visage dans ses mains puis doucement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était l'un des plus doux qu'avait pu vivre les deux femmes et aucune ne voulait qu'il s'arrête. Cat passa ses bras autour du cou de Kara alors que la jeune femme mettait ses mains sur les hanches de sa patronne. Ce fut de longues minutes plus tard et à bout de souffle que les deux femmes se séparaient mais elles ne purent s'empêcher de rester front contre front. La kryptonnienne finit par briser leur bulle de bien être :

« - Je te ramène chez toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Nous pourrions passer la nuit ici, répondit Cat en rouvrant les yeux.

\- J'adorerais mais tes fils vont finir par se faire du souci.

\- Très bien ! Et puis il parait que l'attente accentue le désir, » conclut la reine des médias en rentrant dans son bureau alors que les joues de Kara prenait une jolie teinte rosée.

Un moment plus tard, Alex rentrait chez elle un carton de pizza à la main quand son téléphone bippa deux fois. Elle posa la nourriture sur la table sans grande délicatesse pour sortir l'appareil et voir qui lui avait envoyé des messages. Le premier était un numéro non identifié dans son répertoire avec juste écrit « Merci ». Le deuxième venait de sa sœur et disant « Tu peux ranger tes flèches, Cupidon, je me suis débrouillée. Je t'aime ». Alex sourit et enregistra le numéro inconnu au nom de Cat Grant.

 **FIN**


End file.
